The Halcyon Hotel
The Halcyon hotel is a familie owned 5 star hotel owned by Lord and Lady Hamilton. The hotel opened it's doors in December of 1890. The Hamilton's have a residence suite at the hotel called "The Royal suite" which is located on the 4th floor of the hotel. History The Halcyon first opened it doors in December of 1890. Since then it has become a five star hotel and has been the venue for several socail events or business meetings. The hotel is ver important to the Hamilton family is it is there biggest source of income to manage there other estate(s). And it has been passed down from one Lord Hamilton to the next as is it is usually the case in the UK. It insures that the estate remains undivide. Layout Ground floor: When you enter the hotel you walk in to the foyer and on the left hand side ther are a few telephone booths and the concierge desk. On the right hand side you will find the entrance into the hotels restaurant, the bomshelter,elevator, the grand staircase and the reception desk. Behind the reception desk is the Managers office and at the end of the foyer is the entrace to the bar. The Fourth floor: The fourth floor of the hotel seems to be reserved for the Hamiltons private residence ”The Royal Suite”. But it seems that the suite is only used by Lord and Lady Hamilton and not by there children, they seem to use a guest room in the hotel. Whether these rooms are only at there disposal is unclear. Story Laurence Hamilton is the currant owner of the hotel when we first visit the Halcyon. He uses it for illicit meetings (both political and romantic) but he runs into trouble when everything begins to unravel, with his latest affair coming out into the open and his meetings to discuss appeasement hitting the media. After his death his widow continues to run the hotel as her son Freddie the new lord Hamilton has other duties as an RAF fighter pilot. After her husbands death Lady Hamilton wants to get rid of the current manager Richard Garland because he wouldn't give her a list of her husbands mistresses and he reminds her of her husbands failings. At the reception at the hotel after her husbands funeral she talks to Freddie and asks him to be a good son to her for once and dismiss Mr. Garland which he does at first, but after an argument with Emma about it he changes his mind. After the Officers bal which was held at the hotel the previous night he talks to Mr. Garland and tells him that he has served the Hamilton family for 10 years and he sees no reason to change that. He also gives Mr. Garland a warning that he better make sure that his house is in order because his mother will stop at nothing to get rid of him. Lady Hamilton wants the Halcyon to be a safe haven as more and more royalty is fleeing Europe so she’s trilled when she hear that the Comte de St Claire and Mr. D’Abberville is coming to stay at her hotel. Meanwhile the hotel is flooded with guests in the wake of the fall of France. In the meantime the Comte de St Claire is keeping the staff on there toes as his gun gets stolen from his room, or the food is not to his liking. But things get worse when he forces himself on to Kate one of the maids at the hotel and try’s to pay her to keep quiet trough Mr. D’Abberville. When Mr. Garland found out about it he did a little digging at the previous hotels the Compte stayed at and found out that it was not the first time that this had happened. This forced the Compte to leave the hotel earlier than expected or risk being exposed on Mr. O’Hara’s radio broadcast. Facilities * Reception; * Phone booth; * Bar; * Restaurant; * Bom shelter; * Suites. Staff Current * Richard Garland - Manager; * Dennis Feldman - Concierge; * Emma Garland - Assistant Manager; Trivia # Freddie is the current Lord Hamilton but he doesn’t stay in the Royal Suite while he is at the hotel. # In Episode 4 Freddie says to Emma ”Don’t I own this place”. # The widowed Lady Hamilton said in Episode 8 that she’s the owner of the hotel, but that’s not entirely true as her son Freddie inherited the entire Hamilton estate including the hotel. Gallery HalcyonHotel.jpeg|Front of the Hotel DLW-Halcyon-SETS-22.jpg|The Foyer The-Halcyon-set-visit-2-hotel-foyer.jpg|The Foyer DLW-Halcyon-SETS-1.jpg|The Bar DLW-Halcyon-SETS-2.jpg|The Bar DLW-Halcyon-SETS-3.jpg|The bar DLW-Halcyon-SETS-4.jpg|The Bar DLW-Halcyon-SETS-10.jpg|Managers Office DLW-Halcyon-SETS-9.jpg|Managers Office DLW-Halcyon-SETS-20.jpg|Corridor DLW-Halcyon-SETS-18.jpg|Hotel room DLW-Halcyon-SETS-14.jpg|The Royal Suite DLW-Halcyon-SETS-17.jpg|The Royal Suite DLW-Halcyon-SETS-5.jpg|Employees sitting space DLW-Halcyon-SETS-7.jpg|Storage Room DLW-Halcyon-SETS-13.jpg|The Kitchen The-Halcyon-set-visit-14-kitchen.jpg|The Kitchen Category:The Halcyon Category:Location Category:Residence